gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Luna Game
Have you ever been introduced to "The Maze Game" by a friend and convinced to play it, oblivious to the sole fact that it ended with a screamer? Well, the legend of this game followed the same spirit. The Luna Game is a downloadable fanmade "game" that is designed to be something different from what it appeared to be. What seemingly starts as a simple 2d platform game where the user plays as Luna (including sophisticated controls) and after about 30 seconds of gameplay, the screen cuts out into one of the two creepy images on the game, and freezes the controls on the computer to keep the player from exiting the game until it ultimately crashes. The creator of the game remains unknown. Origin The first build of the game was actually submitted to Equestria Daily, and, without moderation of the game's concept, Sethisto accepted the submission. The so-called "Luna Game" was provided not as an embedded online game, but instead, a downloadable executable file. The responses that were seen in the comments section of the article were full of all-caps warnings telling people not to play the game from those whom were already exposed to the screamer. The game would either cut to a fullscreen image of a psychotic Apple Bloom or a Zalgofied Pinkie Pie. In addition, it freezes all controls on the keyboard, including Ctrl+Alt+Delete to open the task manager. After thirty seconds, the game stops responding and crashes, but leaves a bunch of useless files outputted from the program in the same folder. Later that day, Sethisto removed the blog post after receiving immediate complaints about the game. In response to the complaints, he decided to ban Yoyo Games from submissions, along with any further games that require a plug-in, unless for some reason, the popularity of the game would make a screening worthwhile. While the creator of the game is unknown, he reportedly has contacted Sethisto acknowledging the fiasco, stating that he had no intentions to submit his game and was actually handed to someone for feedback, whom made the submission.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/luna-game-the-end-is-neigh Equestria Gaming rated this game 3/10.http://www.equestriagaming.com/2011/04/luna-game-scareware.html Sequels and Prequels There were 5 official installments to the game, all created more than likely by the same anon who wrote the original. Four of them were sequels, and the last addition was a prequel. All expansions followed the spirit of the original, and all ended in shock and horror to the player. The Creepypasta Wiki goes into details of the individual gameplay. Innocent Luna Game On October 31st, Equestria Gaming introduced the "Innocent Luna Game" a.k.a. "Luna is Cute" created by "dialgabrite," which was a bizarre but lighthearted romp of the original series. The game dives into a selection of many non-pony (and often nonsense) related levels. At the introduction of the game, Luna is introduced to Paul Watson from Whale Wars who begs her to assist his crusade and attack several Japanese vessels off the coast of Antarctica. Throughout several stages the player attacks the enemies with her moon ray and collects as many Yu-Gi-Oh cards as possible. In the Pokémon world, you battle legendary Pokémon such as Darkrai. Then, on the final stage, you http://www.equestriagaming.com/2011/10/review-untitled-luna-game.html Equestria Gaming rated this game 7/10. Downloads The anonymous author of this game has recently canceled the domain subscription for his site with the download link to the original game along with all of its additions. however, a mirror of it exists on mediafire. All links are the same links provided in their EqG reviews. #http://www.mediafire.com/download/9a8ebmi1952b6gs/Luna+2.zip - Original Luna Game (You have been warned) #http://biancagames.com/Luna_is_Cute1.zip - Innocent Luna Game (No screamers.) References Category:Games Category:Meme